Of Love and Family
by CSMars
Summary: Your parents should always love you for who you are, right? So what if they don't? What would you do then? Warning:SHOUNE-AI!!! SLASH! Not for homophobes!


My first Digimon romance ("Farewell to Love" is a drama, people!), written about my favorite   
couple. I have to admit, I finished this fic pretty quick (I'm not one of your fast writers,   
sorry), but I really have to go back to my Ranma fics.   
  
Warning: this contains YAOI (male/male relationship), so if you're one of those homophobic   
people, don't read this fic. Go and find some nice Mimi/Matt or Ken/Yolei stories! (yeah, I'm  
also 100% against straight couple name blurbings which most digimon fanfic writers seem to   
obsess over. I mean, name blurbs are created to tell who's the seme, who's the urk in a   
HOMOSEXUAL relationship, so just stop using terms such as "Mimato" and "Jyoura" or even "Takari"  
even though I love TK and Kari together. Also, please stop inventing up your own name blurbs   
for your original character, I mean, isn't "Sorato" enough?)  
  
  
Rating: PG--for mild swearing and violence.  
  
  
This piece is the first of my "Of Love and..." Saga, a series of drama/angst/romance (don't   
you just hate that ff.net won't let you select three catogories) fanfics I wrote (or will write)  
to understand to true meaning of "love knows no gender". Well, enjoy, and please review!  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Of Love and Family  
By: CSMars  
7/27/2001  
  
  
  
"Do you regret it?"  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"Do you regret leaving your parents, your family... just for me?"  
  
  
  
"Do you regret leaving behind your band--"  
  
  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
  
  
"--your screaming fans, your perfect reputation--everything you ever dreamt of when   
we were younger?"  
  
  
  
"No... I used to think I needed those things because I could find comfort in singing   
and performing. But now... now, I find comfort in you."  
  
  
  
*Smile* "I don't regret anything. After all, what more could a guy ask for when he   
got you?"  
  
  
  
"But you still miss them, am I right?"  
  
  
  
"That's only natural. They are, after all, the people who raised me and I love them   
very much, no matter what they did or didn't do."  
  
  
  
"I wish I could take the hurt away."  
  
  
  
"You being here is all I need. *smile* I just wish my parents could have been as   
accepting as Ken's or Daisuke's parents."  
  
  
  
"Me too, love... me, too."  
  
  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
  
  
"Stop fidgeting, everything will be fine."  
  
  
  
"Easy for you to say. You're not the one with the huge secret."  
  
  
  
"If this means anything, big brother, I think you two are meant to be."  
  
  
  
"Thanks. It means a lot to me that you accept this relationship."  
  
  
  
The dinner was a success, that is, until he decided to open his big mouth.  
  
  
  
"Mom, dad, I have something to tell you today." He said, drawing his parents' attentions,   
"I'm... gay."  
  
  
  
The words must have taken a few minutes to registered in their heads since they didn't   
explode right away.  
  
  
  
"You... like boys?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I've known for a while now."  
  
  
  
His father hesitated before continuing, "That's... so wrong."  
  
  
  
"Why?" He felt his rage built up.  
  
  
  
"It's not normal!"  
  
  
  
"Normal? Normal kids don't go around and save the world, normal kids don't become   
digital data, normal kids don't get transported to another dimension... Wake up, dad, I've been   
anything but normal!"  
  
  
  
"That's not what--"  
  
  
  
His father's words were cut off by someone whimpering, three pairs of eyes turned to his   
mother.   
  
  
  
"But... what about your future... I always dreamt that you would get married and have   
lots of children..."  
  
  
  
His eyes softened, but he stood his ground, "Mom, I'm not an only child... our family   
line will not end with me. Please, can't you just accept it?"  
  
  
  
"But you're so young... only seventeen... you don't know what you're throwing away." His   
mother argued.  
  
  
  
"Dammit!" He finally exploded, "This has _nothing_ to do with age and both of you know   
it! If I told you I was in love with Sora, or Mimi, or any other girl for that matter, you would   
probably be planning the wedding by now--"  
  
  
  
"How dare you talk to your parents like that!" His father, now red-faced, yelled at he   
from across the table.  
  
  
  
"Why can't you just accept that I'm in love with another man?!" He yelled back, but   
immediately regretted his words.  
  
  
  
"What?" His parents murmured, his mother found her voice first, "You're in love... with   
another man... who is it?" She gasped as she realized the answer to her own question, "it's him...  
isn't it? But I thought you two are just friends."  
  
  
  
He did nothing to confirm her suspicion, his eyes never leaving his father's dark, brown   
ones. When he heard nothing, he continued in a whisper, "I'm sorry if you're disappointed, dad."  
  
  
  
His father growled and grabbed the boy's collar, "Listen to me, as your father, I   
_forbid_ you to ever see that... boy again."  
  
  
  
He jerked violently to get his father's hands off him. His eyes wandering between his   
parents. Oh Kami-sama! He could see the resentment rediating from their bodies, especially his   
father, just as he could feel the fury pulsing through his veins. "I love him, dammit! I love   
him the same way you love my mother, the same way your parents love each other. I'm going to   
marry him someday!"  
  
  
  
His declaration was cut off by a loud slap and the next thing he sees was the wooden   
floor rushing up to meet his face. Once he regained his balance, his hands immediately shot up   
to his cheek and felt the blood trickling down his pale skin. He looked up at his father, who   
was showing no remorse for what he had just done, with disbelief. The man had never raised a   
hand against his children.  
  
  
  
"No son of mine will be gay!"  
  
  
  
Hushed sobs...  
  
  
  
  
Icy glares...  
  
  
  
  
  
Deadly silence...  
  
  
  
  
  
He got up quietly, hoping there was another way. "You're right, daddy..." He said with   
saccharine sweetness, "No son of your will be gay... because from this day on... You. Have. NO   
SON!!!"  
  
  
  
With that said, he rushed out of the apartment he had called "home" for the past seventeen  
years.  
  
  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
  
  
"You okay?" His lover poked his ribs, snapping him out of the reverie.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."   
  
  
  
"Just thinking about the good old days?" The blonde asked.  
  
  
  
He didn't answer, he didn't need to. They've had this conversation thousands of times   
before.  
  
  
  
"Do you... do you think that someday, we'll go back?" The pale-haired man questioned   
after a moment of silence.  
  
  
  
He turned and found himself drowning in his lover's pools of blue, "Trust me, love, one   
day, my parents will accept me for who I am, and we'll go back to Japan and become the soccer   
star and rock singer that we are, hmm?  
  
  
  
"But for now, I've got everything I need right here... right here in my arms." He   
continued, hugging the other man closer to his chest.  
  
  
  
The blue-eyes angel let out a contented sigh as he snuggled deeper into the brunette's   
embrace.  
  
  
  
"I love you, Taichi."  
  
  
  
"I love you, too, Yamato."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: It's a Taito!!! You should've guessed that, if you know digimon at all! Anyway, I'm a HUGE   
taito/yamachi fan, that's why I get really annoyed whenever people tell me "'Farewell To Love'  
is such a cute Sorato!" AHHH!   
  
I'm working on another Taito fic (only has two chapters) right now, but I doubt that I'll have   
it done anytime soon since I have to work on my 5 Ranma series, and a trilogy and about four   
one-shots. Sorry!  
  
But review, please, it's what keep me going! Constructive comments are welcomed, but if you  
flame me just because it's Yaoi (though I don't know how you could not have seen the two big   
warning signs), I will hunt you down!!!  
  
Have a nice day, love, CSMars ^^  
  
  
P.S. If you're a taito writer, and I haven't reviewed at least one of your works, please write  
"read my fics" at the end of your review and I'll check out your stories (no lemon and/or incest,  
sorry).  
  
11/17/2001:  
Wow, can't believe I'm just putting this fic out on ff.net. I finished this story in June when   
ff.net was down and thought I could upload this along with some other taito fics later. But so  
far, I have not finished any other fic due to the incredible amount of homework load (when I say  
incredible, I mean at least 4 to 5 hours, not including projects, papers and other stuff), piano,  
and community service work I've been doing since school started. But fear not, my love for taito   
will have my other works finished in no time!!!  
  
When CSMars says "no time", it usually means within a year... or two... *huge sweatdrop* n_n 


End file.
